Yuki's cheese love affair
by It-was-Ayame
Summary: Yuki. And Cheese. What more could you want? By far, one of my fav. pairings. I just had to do it. I apologize for the quality of this in advance, becuase... well.... when ya put a little citrus into a fruits basket, funky stuff is going to happen, esp. wh
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Fruits basket or anything of the characters. I just write about them yo. Because I'm weird that way. Peaceout._ _(Am I the only one who'd like to see Shigure in a binika?)_ Randomness.

Dedication:_ This one is for my dear close not lilly but lilly minded fiend friend Koikitten!_ XD I love ya dude. (Not in a yuri way.yo.) This one is for you because you're the one who said Yuki fantasizing about Yuki in a great big vat of melted cheese as the ideal date was not too sick when all others said it was. And thus, giving me the sick gall to write this disgusting piece. plus... well, I owe ya one for doing that AWESOME Chess piece. Pun totally not intended. Please forgive.

_Alright- so a little bit about this piece before I start. I wanted to do one of the parings on my list of liked pairings on my desc page. So... I choose one I decided would be a challenge. Yuki. And cheese. After all I did that just to goof off, but now I'm thinking- there might actually be something here. So I'm gonna go it and try it. I apologize for the impending suckiness of this piece and for any poor tender minds I may have hurt in the writing of this._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_It all started five days ago, when I realized I couldn't live without it. When I realized it was more important than my relationship with and fantasies of ever banging Machi. When I realized I loved it more than leeks. That's when I knew. . ._

Our relationship was forbidden. Something no one would smile upon. I knew I'd have to give up everything to be with it. Miss Honda was the only one even willing to consider it, though she collapsed with the stress of trying to accept it. Dear sweet little miss Honda-san. She always tries so hard. She even bought some for me.

They all think I'm crazy, I know. But I can't help it. I've denied myself too long. I knew I'd never be happy until I did it.

So...

I put my plan into action. I did what I had to do to be happy. I did what I had to do to start my new life... with _cheese._

_**End. Of chapter one.**_

Short. I know. But hey, it's a begging. Not a very good beginning either. Hey, it's late- don't judge me! I don't think strait when it's late and I'm tired. Blame it all on the rp withdrawal and sleep deprivation!

Anyway- there's gonna be some symbolism in this one. Or at least I'm gonna try to put some of that in there. So be alert. It may be mostly fluff, but it this comes out the way I want it to, it won't be ALL fluff- just mostly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own fruits basket or any of it's characters. Wish I did. Alas. I had no hand in it's creation. T-T

**Warning: _The following chapter contains spoilers._**

**The long awaited Chapter two! Hope it lives up to expectations. If not- I'm sorry. You may flame me now.-bows head**-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I knew that I liked her. She was different. The odd, violent, seemingly random way she acted spoke to me. Drew me. _

_Machi..._

The more I learned about her, the more I felt a kind of kinship to her. I had to have her. Had to know her.

But the curse... always the curse. I spoke to her, yes. Though I knew speaking was all it would ever be. A simple touch I would never be allowed. I would never be able to hold Machi in my arms, or lay in hers.

But _cheese_... cheese is forever. Cheese could to for me what Machi would never be able to. And my feelings for cheese were strong...

Being around Machi was painful. Being around cheese was sheer joy. So, I did what I had to. I am a selfish beast. I am nice because I want people to like me. Not because I want to be nice.

... I severed my ties with Machi. What little we had I obliterated.

I did her a small service in a way. If she were to know, I'm sure she would be disgusted. When word gets out, she won't have to suffer being associated with me.

Now it was time. My path was clear... or was it?

_**Kyo.**_

My bastard of a pervert brother **_Ayame_**.

_**Shigure**._

And... the two most important. The only two that could really hinder me and my quest...

**_Akito Shohma_**. And **_Miss Tohru Honda_**

_They all stood in my way_.

Akito- Vile creature. Holder of all my troubles. Cause of all my troubles. I would need to get rid of shim to proceed. Hmm... maybe I could just murder shim, shemid deserve .it . . but wait, how does one murder god? _-ponders-_ . . . . Frying pan to the head might do it. . . or a chainsaw. . . _-looks up- _O.O hm? Oh! Ahem. But then again... that would be wrong. Kids at home. Please do not ponder what I was just pondering about murder. It's really not a nice thing to do, I merely did it as an example of things not to do okay? Anytime you feel the stirrings of pondering's like the pondering's I just had, please, do the right thing and transfer that to your hatred of leeks and Kyo and destroy those instead. m-kay? Remember. All Cats are bad.- _This has been a message from your beloved Prince Yuki. _

Ya know what- lets just leave this subject for now. I suppose it could be just as easy if I simply just didn't tell sher anyway.

_Shim: a he-she_

_Shemid: he-she would_

_Sher: him-her_

Then there's Tohru... sweet, innocent, caring, Miss Honda. I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't. Perhaps it would just be best if I enlisted her help. Miss Honda is such a nice caring person, despite her revulsion I'm betting she'd help me. Just like she did for that stupid cat Kyo. BAKA KYO!

Hmm...When I thought about it like that, there wasn't really anything standing in my way any longer.

I worked up the nerve to ask Miss Honda. When I asked her she. . . fainted. When I told her what my plan was she . . . choked on the miso soup she was preparing. (Naturally I choked Kyo with a leek for this- I don't care what anyone says, whenever something goes wrong it's that stupid cats fault. He can't do anything right, hence why he is not in the Zodiac. The tale lies- I didn't trick him, he overslept!) After I revived her and did the Heimlich maneuver, she cried thank you and claimed she now owed me. Which was fine with me, because I wanted to use her.

I knew even she did not understand. But how could she? How could anyone? Cheese wasn't just a food to me. Cheese was... all that and so much more. I... I _loved_ cheese. Really _loved _cheese. No matter what shape or form, or... '_fragrant'._... scent... it came to me in. When I was with cheese, I was _happy_. So very _Happy._

It was because of this... that I did what I did.. .

**_End chapter two._**

_So? What did you think? Didn't totally tank I hope. Have any of you guessed what Yuki is planning yet? Or gotten the minor symbolism I put into this? This chapter it a little bit longer than the first one, so I hope that scores it some points... though I know it's content not length that makes it good. Please- R&R and stay tuned._ I also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. It was late when I upoloaded this. My proofread may not have been so good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I do not own _**Fruba _aka_ Fruits Basket**_ or any of the characters in it._**

_Well... here it is- the third and final part of the Yuki Cheese Affair. It took a long time to be finished. I whipped up the last part because I felt the series needed to be ended. It wasn't fair to y'all waiting to read the end. So here it is! Enjoy._ I apologize if it doesn't live up to expectations.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I planned to runaway. Sweet Miss Honda-san was to help me with this. She and I would work for the money... The money I would use to elope with my one and only true love.

_Months . . . . _

It took months.

Finally we had enough.

We went out and bought all we needed. Sweet, tender miss Honda-san even helped me to set it up. I know the revulsion she felt... still, she stood by me and saw it through.

And then- It was ready. Like a recurrent dream come into reality. It was surreal, and I was excited.

_I did it in the woods..._

Sweet little Miss Honda-san. She left me at the edge of the woods.

I saw it there, waiting for me. Warm, welcoming, ready for me. . . I slipped out of my clothes. All the cloth slid from my body soundlessly.

I eased myself down into the vat with my lover... Everything was so perfect I couldn't believe it.

This moment was finally here.

_It felt so good around me... all around me._

**_The melted cheese._**.. of every kind.

It was pure ecstacy.

_**The End!**_

_So what did you think? A little disappointing? I apologize. Now then- did anyone _get the symbolism in this? And as always- please R&R! Have a nice day.


End file.
